<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primavera predicament by FurryGohan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891019">Primavera predicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan'>FurryGohan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bible - Fandom, Christianity - Fandom, The Bible, The Bible (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>christianity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primavera predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when adam woke up he felt a strong presence of the person who was standing next to him and that person was yesterday eve went and got a grapefuit from the tree of grapefruits but she didnt eat it she couldnt have ate it because eating fruit is a sin according to faggot adam so she was like you know what fuck that fag ill eat whatever i want and she stuck her tongue inside that grapefruit harder than shes ever stuck anything anywhere but then she was like wait wtf is this in my pussy she pulled a leaf out of her pussy she said oh this must be from my lingerie made of foliage and thats wjy there is a leaf in my pussy she walked back to adam and said dont talk to me faggot turns out that eve was k*telyn which makes sense jk no she wasnt she was eve the first if women and like did adam cum her out of his penis bc he was lonely lol what a bottom emotion "lonely" shut up loser anyway adam said dont talk to me like that or ill get god on u and then god said shut up u faggot i hate u go kill urself u dont deserve to live in this sinfree world full of perfzction that i created for just these people actually yall are incestuous and tjats a sin so lemme just kill yall real quick then satan showed up and said ur such a faggot god shut up then god snapped his long haired flowing white pubed cock pubes and poof satan disappeared he said dong talk to me likd thateber again u fuckin weirdo yall are mf sinners and so bye fuckin fags the end and ghats the story of genesis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>